


Playing Pretend

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Without much else to occupy his time, Magnus agrees to watch Madzie while Cat has to work.





	Playing Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You look like a princess!” “No darling, I’m a queen!”

“See, I  _ told _ you it would fit!” The elastic band of the waistband stretches  _ just _ enough to pull up over his thighs to rest just above his hips and Magnus holds his arms out to the side triumphantly. The pink and green tufts of tulle bunch up  in unnatural clumps, clearly not meant to stretch in the ways that they currently are. And while it doesn’t give the full effect of the tutu the way it was meant to, it’s enough to get the idea, though it’s obvious it was meant for someone much smaller in stature than himself.

Someone like the young warlock girl who now dissolves into a fit of giggles on the floor in front of him, the blue and purple fabric of her own tutu rolling over the red and gold ornamental rug beneath her. She tries to speak but the words are lost in the laughter, and soon Magnus is laughing too - the widest, most genuine smile crossing his face for the first time in what feels like years. Without clients to see or powers  to make himself useful to the Shadowhunters, he had no reason to decline Catarina’s request to watch Madzie for a few hours that afternoon while she pulled an emergency shift at the hospital. 

They’re both distracted by the sound of a key turning in the lock, and for a moment the laughter is gone and Magnus’ focus diverts to the door. He knows that Cat put fresh wards up around the Loft just yesterday, and he also knows that if someone were to break in they probably wouldn’t do so using a key in the front door. But he also knows that his ability to protect himself - and, more importantly, his ability to protect Madzie - is not as formidable as it once was. He hates how on edge that makes him, but it isn’t something he can adjust to overnight. 

The door swings open wide, the space it previously occupied filled with Alec’s silhouette... which takes up an impressive amount of space within the frame, he observes pleasantly. 

“Alec!” Madzie exclaims, scrambling to her feet before running over to him with open arms. Alec picks her up with a smooth, sweeping motion, spinning her in a circle before giving her a quick squeeze. 

“Madzie!” He returns just as eagerly, his smile only growing as his eyes fall on Magnus. “And what do we have here?” He questions, stepping further into the Loft after kicking the door shut behind him, the young warlock still in his arms. 

“Magnus took my tutu,” she says matter-of-factly. 

“So I see,” Alec observes, smirking as his boyfriend spins in a tight circle to emphasize the outerwear. “You look like a princess!” 

Magnus pretends to look offended. “No, Darling. I’m a queen!” He’s quick to correct. 

“ _ I’m _ the Princess!” Madzie adds, squirming her way out of Alec’s grip until he puts her down on the floor. She performs a small curtsey just like Magnus taught her a few minutes before, looking very pleased with herself. 

“Would you care to join us, Sir Lightwood, bravest archer in all the land? If you’re lucky, I might even make you my King.” Magnus offers with a sly smirk. 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Alec starts slowly, looking around at the small piles of things Madzie brought with her for the day. “Where’s my tutu?” 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com))


End file.
